Will You Come Back?- Short Hetalia One-Shots
by Oresama2
Summary: These are just some short One-Shots.. yeah
1. PreView

"Will you come back Holy Rome?" Chibitalia says  
"of course" Holy Rome says taking Chibitalia's hand  
"I'll Pray for you" Chibitalia says  
"I'll be back, you don't need to pray for me." Holy Rome says kissing Chibitalia on the cheek.  
"You fallow me when I run away. Although you run away when I fallow... I've always loved you Italia... Draw a circle for the world, the sorrowful world... The 'I want to see you' world. I'm HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE

**Okay so like; it's ME! Oresama(2) so this is a little**

**preview of this totally awesome new story so; enjoy!**


	2. Kalmar Union

Denmark held my head over the hundreds of my people who were being slaughtered in front of me. By his rule he had commanded that the people that showed at the feast would be killed. Spilling blood everywhere; Everywhere, in his land in Stockholm, on November the 7th 1520.

My hands shook as his cold murderous hand dung into my scalp. "You see that Sweden; YOUR NOBILITY, being slaughtered on MY GROUNDS. Do you see who's in charge now?" He says turning my head to him "DO YOU?" He says loudly into my face. Looking past to my other Nordic family. Finland was curled in a corner trying to keep the sounds of screams from hitting his ears; And Norway held Iceland's ears letting his own be exposed and scarred by the fear and pain that was heard that night...

I looked back and the Danish mans face; A cold glint in his eye; matched with a smirk. My hands shook on the bridge he took me on; So I could see the whole thing. Near to 100 people in my nobility being beheaded. right in front of my eyes. For three days I endured the seemingly endless slaughter.  
"How could you!" I say facing the man who ordered my nobility to be kill in front of my eyes. "How could you?! For three days you forced me to watch, HOW could you?! It was MY PEOPLE you killed!"  
He looked at me and laughed "My fault? You made me do it Sweden. Do you think I wanted to do it? You should have thought about it before you defied me."  
For what walking in a field with his beloved Norway?! "Are you mental?! I haven't done anything!" I shout.  
"You went against me Sweden. You made me do it" He said taking steps closer.  
Finland ran up and pushed Denmark out of the way "Stop Fighting!" He says a single hand holding me back.  
Denmark raised his hand "SHUT UP!" He says swinging his hand down on my beloved Finland.  
I dove down to cover my beloved who lay on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
Denmark shifted his weight victoriously. "Stop pretending now Sweden, we all know that your're helplessly in love with Norway! Do you actually believe that there can be something in between you two? It was cute at first but now it's just pathetic" He spat.  
I picked up Finland who didn't raise his head to look at me or the Danish who had hit him. "You are a jerk Denmark, I don't understand how you can live with yourself. I'm NEVER going to forgive you." I say turning on my heel. Finland's wrist in my hand

Night fell on my house that Denmark had taken over. I stood outside in the crisp night holding Finland's hand.  
"where are you going" I hear Norway say. We both turn to see the norse man standing to confront us. I looked him in the eyes and placed my hand on Finland's shoulder. "Go on ahead Finland"  
He nodded and walked on; I walked up to Norway, the man I'd always loved... and always will love and put my hand on his slim shoulder. "Come with us Norway. Were leaving Denmark."  
Norway denied coming with us. "But please Norway come with us! Please Norway I beg you, come with us and live a better life. "N- No I can't" he says shaking his head. "But PLEASE Norway I promise everything will be much better..." I say leaning in to plant a kiss on the Norsemen's lips. But he pushed me away; With that I found the ring that Denmark had given him. I looked at the gold object in my hand and looked back up at Norway. "Danish Whore." I say turning to leave.  
And with that I ran off with my wife... this is what broke the Kalmar Union... and this was the coldest history between Denmark and I...

_-  
**This is a Fanfiction based off of (minutes 3:07 - 5:34) this video; I thought it was a AWESOME video and I highly respect these cosplayers:**  
**I recommend watching the WHOLE series of the Hetalian Nordics starting(about) here: Thanks for reading this; I hope you like the way I put it (but the video was much better XD**) watch?v=QqqSztNKgkw&feature=channel&list=UL Video


	3. Again

Ivan sat. Alone.  
Again.  
His Yak he'd grown up with had died the other day; leaving him alone... for it was the only company he had in the snow. He even kept the little collar he made for him on a mantle next to his sunflowers.

But the season for Sunflowers had passed.  
Again.  
They now sat there wilting by the mantle. Blending in with the dark grey's and blacks of the Russian's home.  
There had been no color for about a month now. Just white, grey, and black.  
Again.  
It was cold... Even though Ivan was used to the biting cold; it still burned his appendages.

It was quiet. A quiet that would drive a normal man crazy

_clang~_  
Something fell, the first bit of sound for the winter.  
Ivan sighed; It was a knife that had sat on his lap. "no no no. you must keep by me. In-case sister Natalia comes" He says  
He was talking to himself. Ivan went through his mind on when this had started to happen; was it last winter?  
He didn't care; too much.  
None the less Ivan still got up to retrieve the knife. humming a tune that he had hear from Americas earphones at the last meeting.  
He even looked up the song.  
**_You were standing in the wake of Devastation, _**  
**_and you were waiting on the edge of the unknown... _**

Ivan didn't know how the song came into mind. But it still did.  
He opened his mouth as if to sing the words; but something interrupted him.

It was Ringing. A door bell. His doorbell.  
Ivan rushed to his door, anyone willing to come to his house must be hurt.

There he was. Your savior. You don't know how you got here; or who this person was.  
But you were sure goddamned happy to see him. _take me in your house!_you chanted in your head; the only warmth you'd felt for a while was the tears that streamed down your face But they eventually froze; making your face burn more. "W-where am I?" You asked slowly.

Ivan's eyes scanned your body; you were nude and bloody. Your (H/C) hair was matted with blood and darkened with wet snow.  
Ivan didn't know what to do... nobody had ever shown up at his door... as Ivan stared you were freezing, slowly everything became dark. "H-Help" Ivan hears.  
You were still.

Months had now past since Ivan had found you. Both of you still weren't quite sure what had happened... But He had taken you in and let you stay. You'd grown to love the lonely man.  
Ivan had never felt love before; but he was about ninety percent sure this was what it felt like.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

Remember all the sadness and Frustrations.  
And let it go  
Let it go.

Echoed in the back of the Russians mind.

He no longer felt cold, or desperate.  
He rarely felt sad  
He let go. For you to take him into a place warmer than sunflowers.

But;

You had even gotten him some new Sunflowers.  
One's that would never die.  
One's that would stay yellow and bright forever.

He would still remember the hardships.  
You would too.  
But for as long as the sunflowers stood tall and yellow.  
You would love him.  
He was pretty sure he would too.

**Hoped you like the ending. I felt sad while writing this... so I had to make the ending happy.**  
**(plastic Sunflowers :3)**  
**-sighs- this was brought on by This song:**

**I saw it on a "Hetalia Character Songs" Video and thought it fit Russia too well so I wrote about it... I am 100% glad I did so**  
**(even though the song got SUPER annoying because that was the only thing I listened to for about two hours)**  
**Oh well :3 I hope you join me next time...! BYE!**  
**_**


End file.
